She's back
by KlarolinesSexualTension
Summary: She saw them kiss so she ran and she never looked back. Now she's back 40 years later and she runs into him. Rated T for one swear word


She's back in Mystic Falls, for the first time in 40 years. It was hard leaving somewhere she called home, but she had to. She couldn't face seeing him every day. She just couldn't. She wished he wasn't such a noble gentleman and charming, maybe then she wouldn't have fell for him so hard, so quickly. He didn't like her anyway, he lik- loved Katherine. Sometimes she wishes Katherine didn't turn her into this monster. She started off good but as soon as she saw them kissing, on her couch, she ran away. She changed in a very harsh way; she started feeding and killing humans just for the fun of it. She also turned all of her emotions off, and deep down she regrets that, because of her decision she's harmed and killed innocent people.

Snapping back to reality, she quickly grabs a man who looks to be in his late 20s, by his neck and as she smirks at him, the fear was tinted into his eyes and his heart was racing like it was about to explode from the amount of pressure. Caroline could feel and hear his blood pumping through her body. She tilted his head back and was about to feed on him, when the voice of one she had longed to hear ever since she left reached her ears, "Caroline? Is that you?" Caroline snarled and lifted her head up and to the side to look at him, her fangs popping fully out with a 'click', she tightens her grip on her new victim's neck and using her vampiric speed, she lunged him back into the wall and stared into his eyes, as the veins beneath her own eyes began to pulse and darken, and start a compulsion "You will forget about this. You will tell everybody you passed out in the alleyway because you were too drunk," she shouted at him, louder than intended, she shook her head and released her grip on his neck. Taking several steps back and she inhaled and exhaled a few times, her eyes returning to normal after a few blinks.

Caroline turned around to face him and sighed, "Elijah," she spoke softly, quickly scolding herself due to the kindness he was receiving off her, he didn't deserve it. He had hurt her in the worse way possible. "Actually, goodbye Elijah," she spoke to him with disgust and a hint of hurt in her tone this time. She turned away from him and was about to use her vampiric speed when he appeared right in front of her, blocking her from leaving. She snarled at him and crossed her arms, "Get out of my way Elijah. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. Just leave me alone," she shouted up to him, her hands clenching into fists. Once she took a deep breath, she looked up at him and was shocked to see a hint of hurt in his eyes, she opened her mouth to say something else to him but, his finger reached out and pressed against her lips; instantly shutting her up. "You just left. You never told anyone where you were going, or why you left. I was very worried about you, Caroline" She stood there shocked, not knowing whether or not he is speaking the truth or not. She blinked and shook her head at him, "Elijah, you shouldn't lie. I know you didn't miss me. You have Katherine, she's all you need. You NEVER needed me; I was just something you played with until Katherine came back into the picture. So, don't you dare lie to me; I've had enough lying in my life to last a lifetime, and I don't need any off you. In fact you are the last person I ever expected to lie to me" Caroline said, with anger and sadness in her voice. This is the first time she's felt humanity in over 40 years.

Elijah's mouth dropped open in surprise and he uttered out, "Me and Katerina? That is absurd. I have no interest in her. Where did you ever get such a thought?" he looked down at her and felt the feelings he felt for her come back to the surface after 40 years of being locked deep inside, they were coming back out and he quickly hid the amount of love in his eyes. He couldn't believe she was here and talking to him, well technically she was shouting at him, but still, she was here and he was happy to finally lay his eyes on the only woman he had ever loved properly.

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Elijah! You were kissing her! On my couch! Did you really except me to stay in the place where the person I loved was in love with another person!" To say Elijah was shocked was an understatement; he stood there his mouth hanging wide open. "No, I didn't think you did. Now let me through" she spat out at him and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall out of her eyes.

He laughed. "Caroline, you don't understand. Katerina kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. I told her to leave Mystic Falls as my heart has already been captured by someone special and who will forever hold my heart in her hands, and forever for us is a ve-"She cut him off with a lift of her hand, "Well, isn't that just wonderful," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. He half smirked, his hands moving to wrap around her waist, "Caroline, you don't understand," was all he said before he captured his lips in hers, trying to show her exactly how he felt for her in the kiss, smiling against her lips when he felt her arms reach up and wrap around his neck, kissing him back passionately, her eyes fluttering closed after a few seconds. She pulled back a couple of minutes later and giggled, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Elijah..." She muttered out before she could continue on though, Elijah had silenced her with his finger, finding her lips and resting there to shut her up. "Do you understand now, Caroline? It's you. It's always been you and it always will be. I hope the kiss represented that,"

Caroline smirked and pushed her long blonde tresses off her face, "I think I need more convincing" she beamed up at him and he returned it before he captured her lips in his own again, running his tongue across her lower lip lightly, she opened her mouth, granting his entry. They both fought for dominance, eventually he won the battle. They pulled back after what felt like hours and smiled widely at each other. Their hands locked together and they used their vampiric speed to go back to Elijah's home.

They've never looked back ever since. They become each others everything.


End file.
